My Happiness
by Ryan75
Summary: Rosalie may seem hard and cold but when she finds her mate she finds happiness
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic its a Rosalie/OC one so yeah you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer:i don't own twilight Meyer does!**

It was a cold wet day in the small town of forks and there was rumored to be a new girl that just moved here no one knew her name or of she had family with her, no one knew where she lived either but many guessed that her house was the new one just built it was in the forest not too far though maybe a mile in maybe less than that who knows? her house seems even more curious than the Cullens of course they were usually the talk of the town but since the arrival of the new guest people where getting excited, making rumors and so on however no one knew what to expect what this girl would be like they would have to wait until Monday to find out.

_the sound of laughter a girl and rose sitting together under an tree beside a beautiful lake the sun shinning both of their skins sparkling like diamonds._

My eyes came back to focus as I came back from my vision as I made my way back to the house I kept wondering who is she? who is she? I wondered how Rosalie would react when I tell her if I tell that is. As I came to the house I slowed down as I got to the door when I walked in I noticed jasper Emmett and Edward all playing the xbox Esme was in her room as was Lisa(**AN: EMMETTS MATE**) on the couch was Rosalie reading a magazine and Carlisle was at work it was Sunday so he should be home soon he finishes at 8 and its five too now. as I blurred over to kiss jasper on the cheek and sit beside Rosalie on the couch I was debating on whether to tell her or not as I was deep in thought it was interrupted by Edward

"its up to you"

just then I looked at Rosalie biting my lip Rosalie looked up from her magazine

"What?" she snapped

"nothing nothing"

Rosalie looked at me in irritation but left it and went back to her magazine I told Edward in my head that id just leave it for now and see what happens. Edward just nodded his head and went back to the game. It was eight now so Carlisle should be home in about three minutes so I just went up to my room thinking about that girl that I saw who was she and what was she doing with Rosalie? Rosalie wasn't gay at least that's what we knew but she never gave any real interest in anybody. I thought about asking her about her sexuality and whether she was gay or not so I went back downstairs and asked rose to come hunting with me despite the fact that I am not long back from hunting I wanted to ask her about this in private as we got far enough into the forest I heard two heartbeats one from the right and one from the left as I just ate I didn't need anymore so I told Rosalie to go ahead as I waited for her to finish I wondered how to start as rose came over to me I noticed she had a little bit of blood on her mouth to which she wiped away with her hand

"so why do you want me out here?" she asked eying me suspiciously

"i just wanted to ask a question is all" I looked down at my feet sheepishly I was really nervous as to how she would react I mean we have never spoken about anything like this before and I didn't want her to get the wrong impression.

Her face softened "okay ali what is it?"

I didn't know how I should begin so I just went head into it "are you gay?"

her expression was blank which made me nervous "its okay if you are rose I am sorry if I offended you" I added quickly

she looked at me and smiled "it's okay ali I am not offended I just didn't expect you to ask that question is all" she took a deep breath and then said "to answer your other question I don't know maybe I mean I don't like guys after what they did to me" she broke off looking down at the ground it made me feel sad I walked over to her and gave her a hug I knew she hated it when she talked about what happened when we broke away she smiled down at me

"thanks pixie"

"no problem super bitch"

"alice?"

"yeah?"

"why did you ask me if I was into girls you've never asked me that before I am just curious"

I froze thinking as fast as I could but in the end thought it was best to tell her I had a vision.

"i had a vision with you and another vampire" Rosalie just nodded then said "shall we go back then?"

"yeah" as we walked back towards the house I was hit with a vision

"_where are we?" a black haired girl asked "this is my place this is where I like to come when I want peace" replied Rosalie _

the vision ended just like that it left me even more confused that was that same girl but there was something different about her but I couldn't quite pick it up.

"Ali is everything okay?,what was it?"

I was about to reply when I was hit with another vision

"_I love you Rosalie" then she closed her eyes and started screaming._

When I came out of my vision I scrunched my browns in frustration why are they so short the visions make no sense either I hate when they are like that I looked at rose to see she was staring at me

"it's okay rose just that girl again" I heard her sigh but nod again and not ask me questions weird I thought as we took off again this time blurring through the forest we saw Carlisle's car. As we entered the house we saw carlise and esme in deep discussion everyone else must be out hunting towards the mountain side(**an: that's the back door side haha)**they both turned around and looked at us and smiled Esme blurred over to us and gave us a hug and kiss on the cheek with the usual "hello dear how was hunting?"with the usual reply "it was ok mom" Carlisle came over to us giving us an interesting look

"Alice may I have a word with you in my office please"

"of course"as I went up the stairs with Carlisle to his office I wondered what this was about

when we entered his office he told me to sit down politely of course carlisle being the gentleman he is so I sat down and waited for him to sit down

"Alice Edward told me that you had a vision yes?"

"yes but I have had two others since then" I watched as carlisle's face became serious although very curious

"would you care to share?"ah an offer to decline if I wanted too that's what I love about him

"it was a girl the first vision showed her and rosalie sitting under a tree,the second showed rosalie and the girl talking while going to her quiet place and the third was this girl and her voice said I love you rosalie and she started screaming then it ended, Carlisle my visions are very short. Carlisle nodded his head and stroked his chin thoughtfully

"very well Alice I am going to ask you a serious question"i looked at carlisle's face he was serious when he wanted to be

"ok shoot" I said

"do you think this could be her mate?" I was caught off guard when I thought about it I was not too sure so I answered truthfully

"i don't know Carlisle maybe"

"very well Alice keep me updated if you have anymore visions and keep and eye out will you?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me

"yes I will I replied before getting up and hugging him he smiled at this

"now get along you have school tomorrow"a happy feeling came back to me school yay I thought happily

"Carlisle I don't sleep though" I laughed he just chuckled and nodded saying "i know that Alice but you should still go and make sure you have all your things packed for school and your brothers and sisters you know what they are like"i smiled at that it would be fun to go and bug them haha I heard groans downstairs now knowing that all my family was back in the house it was time to annoy them.

**AN:I KNOW IT'S NOT GREAT BUT IT WILL GET BETTER ITS NOT BETA'ED SO I KNOW THERE IS TONS OF MISTAKES SORRY ABOUT THAT I WILL DO A BETTER JOB NEXT TIME IF YOU TOOK THE TIME TO READ THIS THANK YOU.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:i don't own twilight Meyer does!**

Lucia pov:

beep beep beep the sound of my alarm clock going off it was lucky it was across the room because if it wasn't I would smash it to pieces it would not stop so I had no choice but to get out my comfy warm bed to shut it up I rubbed my eyes and yawned well shower time. Once I was out the shower I got dressed after that I grabbed a bowl of cereal to eat before heading out to school I would take my car it was a ford that's all you need to know it was pretty slow and old but it would do I mean we live in a big house and by we I mean me and my step dad who is ok I guess he wont spoil me though which I don't like. We are not rich but we get by we won the lottery recently wont say how much but most of it is gone on this house I wanted a new car but was not allowed one oh well. I got into my car a drove towards the school our house was only like a mile and a half outside town so it would not take me long to get there.

As I arrived at school the parking lot was filling up once I parked my car. I wondered where the office was but found it easily enough there was an old rather bored looking woman with a really dull face when I approached her he sat up in her chair a bit

"yes dear how may I help you?"she asked in an rather soft tone

"hello I am Lucia Bellini I am here for my class schedule"

"oh yes here it is dear now mind you will need to return at the end of the day with this and have your teachers sign it. Now you have a nice day first day now"

"i will thank you" as I walked back into the parking lot and towards my car to grab my coat which I had somehow forgot I noticed a shiny Volvo about six spaces from where my own car was parked the reason I noticed it was because everyone's car is no way as nice or as new looking as this. I got to my car opened the door grabbed my jacket put it on it was starting to rain now and headed back towards the school I was freezing though it's so cold here I looked down at my schedule to see what I had first:

math,English,Chemistry,PE,Spanish and art.

Its not too bad I thought I like English, art and Spanish and PE

math boring chemistry ok I guess as I entered school it took me like fifteen minutes to find my class because I am that stupid when I arrived to the right class it had already started the teacher told me to take a seat next to the window great I was on my own there was also a lot of whispering too the teacher then came over to me signed my sheet then told me to copy what was on the board.

As soon as the bell rang I checked what I had next English so I asked the teacher where it was and he told so I found it fine enough when I entered though the teacher signed my sheet then told me to take a seat next to the window again uh as I waited for the class to start when someone walked into the class the most beautiful person I have ever seen she had long pale blonde hair and was about 5'9" I was 5'7" myself she had designer clothes on I had not realized my mouth was open until the teacher said "ah miss hale you have a new partner please take your seat" she like stormed past him and muttered "yeah whatever" and took her seat beside me I was thinking about introducing myself so I turned around to face her and she was glaring at me in an angry way I like shit myself so I turned back around what did I do I though to myself for the whole class she was staring at me well glaring and shooting daggers at me so I thought it best not to turn around and face her when the bell rang she left before I even stood up when I did get up I did not do much but just went to the next class and waited for break to be over when the bell rang the class started to fill up I was sitting at the window side again and guess who sat beside me that same pale beautiful girl again and again she shot me glares and daggers the class went by fast enough so when the bell rang I got up and bumped into somebody

"sorry are you ok?"a boy asked

"yeah fine sorry about that it was my fault"

"hey no worries" he gave me a smile then walked ahead. great PE I don't mind it depending on what we are doing but I don't have a change of kit with me when I entered the gym hall the teacher told me it was ok to sit out this once but said I will s

have to bring a set of clothes with me next time lucky I didn't because they playing basketball that's a guys game. Once the bell rang I got up and headed to the cafeteria for lunch I did not have to wait long on my lunch I got out of PE early so there was not too much of a queue I went to sit at the back farthest away from everybody I liked being on my own sometimes as the hall filled out I heard a cough and looked up to see a beautiful pale boy look at me with a smile on his face he was with a girl who was beautiful too

"do you mind?"he asked pointing to the chairs available I looked around and noticed that the hall was full but uneasily quiet for some weird reason

"o-ok I stammered a bit damn it why?

"i am Edward Cullen and this is Bella Cullen" he said with a warm smile but it was also cold and bitter so was bella's.

"Lucia Bellini please to meet you Bella Edward"i replied with a smile

"how are you enjoying the first day of school Lucia?" asked Bella

"it's ok I guess" I looked at Edward and noticed he did not look too happy Bella seemed to notice this as well

"everything ok Edward" she asked him he looked at her then to me and tried to smile in a polite way

"if you will excuse us Lucia I am sure we will talk again but it seems I am needed elsewhere Bella come on" I noticed he looked towards the door where the beautiful blonde girl was and she too looked really angry but so did Edward I watched him and Bella catch up to her and then disappear around the corner.

I ate the rest of my lunch then the bell rang so I got up and went to Spanish I got the teacher to sign my sheet then got told to sit next to a girl with glasses her name was Angela as she introduced herself to me so did her friends Jessica and a boy called Eric too who seemed to have weird skin the class went by really fast I was enjoying chatting to Angela and Jessica once the bell rang I went for my last class Art I gave my teacher the slip and got told sit at the back beside miss Cullen when I arrived at the back a girl with short black ink hair who was by the looks of it very small and painstakingly beautiful like the other two Cullens she looked up and smiled at me warmly but also shockingly and there was definitely curiosity in her eyes

"hi im Alice" she said holding her hand out to me I took it but almost flinched back at the coldness of it

"Lucia"i said back giving her a smile

"hi Lucia its nice to meet you" wow she is weird I though

"you too Alice"i smiled at her to which she returned the class went by quite quickly she kept talking to me saying random stuff like what I was into usual questions but not Private stuff you know.

When the bell rang I headed for the office handed my sheet back with a brief word of thanks to the old lady for being polite I headed for my car once there I got in it and drove back home where I found myself falling asleep almost instantly on my bed.

**AN: I KNOW NOT GREAT BUT WILL GET BETTER NEXT CHAPTER ROSALIE AND LUCIA TALKS THANK YOU FOR READING THIS NOT BETAED YET ANY POSITIVE FEED BACK WELCOME :)**


End file.
